


Voltron Drabbles

by YonaDawn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tags will be updated as stories are added, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: A bunch of Voltron drabblesFeel free to send me shios and orompts anytime or comment them!!Please I love prompts





	1. Cuter Than You

Lance loved movie nights with Hunk. Well, he loved every night with Hunk, but the movies were always a bonus. At the moment he was getting into his comfy pajamas, in this case his favorite lion kigurumi. He hummed as he finished, taking a blanket from their room and csrrying it with him to their living room. Pleased to see Hunk had set out snacks already, he sat down on the couch, wrapping tbe blanket around himself while he waited on Hunk.

A moment later Hunk appeared from the kitchen, wearing his matching kigurmi to Lances' satisfaction. 

"Hey Lance come here a second. Its so cute!" Hunk smiled and hurried back to the kitchen, leaving Lance to look where his boyfriend had stood with mild confusion. He shrugged, standing up and keeping the blanket around himself as he followed after Hunk.

"So what is it thats cute?" Lance asked, padding over to Hunk but not seeing anything cute. (Besides Hunk)

"This little guy!" Hunk cooed, turning around with a spider sitting on the back of his hand. Lance screeched, stumbling back and slipping on the tail of his blanket, falling on his ass in an attempt to get sway from that thing.

"What the shit Hunk! That's a spider!" Lance squawked, pouting when Hunk laughed.

"It's harmless, don't worry. I'm gonna go set it outside." Hunk smiled at his boyfriend, who was still on the floor.

"How the fuck is that thing cute?!" He huffed, gathering his blanket around himself.

Hunk smiled as he returned, bending down and scooping up Lance in his blanket nest, walking back to the couch.

"I mean, its cuter than you.~" Hunk teased.

Lance gasped falling limp with his arm over his forehead. "I can't believe you Hunk. You know how hard I work to look this good. I bet spiders dont even moisterize."

Hunk snorted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his exposed jaw, Lance giggling softly in response. He set him down on the couch, sitting next to Lance and pulling him close, smiling as Lance cuddled closer to him.

"I never said it was more beautiful though." Hunk hummed, smiling softly. Lance blushed, a quiet, happy laugh escaping his lips as he lent up and pressed a kiss to Hunks lips.

"Thanks, babe. I knew you couldn't resist me." Lance teased.

"I don't think i'd want to." Hunk smiled, and Lance smiled back.

"Love you, Hunk" He murmered, nuzzling into Hunks chest more.

"Love you too, Lance." He hummed, carding his fingers through Lances hair as the movie started.


	2. Domestic Hance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FunFact: I chose Senna as their daughters nane as it's a beautiful and it also means brightness! Aha

Small feet pattered across wood floor, rousing Lance from his sleep. He blinked his eyes open, trying to clear the drowsyness away. He noticed a mess of dark brown hair and hazel eyes peeking up at him. He smiled softly, lowing his hand to gently rub his daughters head.

"Morning, Senna. Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly, and carefully sat up to not disturn his husband, who still slept soundly beside him.

Senna nodded, smiling up at her father. Lance hummed, plucking the little girl up and setting her in his lap. He kissed her cheeks, making her giggle and squirm in her fathers hold.

"Do you wanna help Papa wake Daddy up so he can make his special pancakes?"

Senna grinned. "Yeah!" Lance chuckled, kissing his daughters hair before before setting her beside Hunk. He slipped out of bed, padding over to his husbands side of the bed and giving Senna a wink.

"Alright commander Senna, launch operation Wake Daddy Up whenever you're ready." The girl giggled. "Commence in 3, 2, 1.. Daddy! Wake up!" She pounced onto Hunk, gently patting his cheeks.

Hunk groaned, his eyes blinking open in surprise as he tried to adjust to waking up. Senna smiled when she saw her daddys eyes ooen, ploping down on his chest and poking his nose. "Daddy! Its your turn to make breakfast and I want your mega special pancakes!"

Hunk hummed, leaning up to kiss his daughters forehead. "I can't deny that, now can I?" Hunk smiled.

"Nope!" Senna giggled.

Lance smiled fondly at his husband and daughter, his gaze softening as Hunk met his eyes. He closed the space between them, leaning down and giving Hunk a quick kiss.

"Morning love." He cooed.

"Morning dear." Hunk hummed in return.

Senna smiled and crawled off of Hunk, dropping onto the floor as Hunk got out of bed himself. Lance wrapped his arms around his husband, grinning when Hunks arms wrapped back around him and kisses were pressed to his lips.

"Papa and Daddy are sharing cooties! Ewie!" Senna teased her fathers, faking a disgusted face.

"Is my little sweetie feeling jelly that Daddy get all my love? Dont worry Papa can fix that!" Lance mused, scooping his daughter up in his arms and begining to kiss her cheeks.

"Papa no! I dont want cooties too"! She squealed, laughing as her Papa blew a rasberry on her cheek.

"But Papa loves you!" Lance cooed. Hunk laughed. " Aw man, dont leave me out!" He falsely scolded.

Senna gasped. "Daddy not you too!"

Hunk hummed, lifting up her shirt sbove her tummy, blowing a rasberry on his daughters tummy. She squealed with laughter, squirming in Lances arms.

The pair joined their daughter laughing, Lance setting her down. "Alright princess, you wanna go help set the table?"

"Leave it to me!" She grinned, hopping off to do her job.

Hunk smiled softly and grasped his husbands hand, gently rubbing over his knuckles before kissing them.

"I love you so much, you know."

Lance smiled fondly at him, squeazing his hand. "And I'm increadibly lucky you do. I love you too, babe. So much."

Hunk smiled, kissing Lances forehead before tugging him along to the kitchen, who gladly followed with a smile of his own.


	3. Sadly not a drabble..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sorry for the lack of drabbles school's started back up by now and bleh. But if any of you would like to come chat or even roleplay with me leave a comment or message me!! And hopefully I'll get more cute, possibly angsty? drabbles out soon!


End file.
